The family Alphaviridae includes influenza viruses, parainfluenza viruses, picornaviruses, polio virus, flaviviruses, e.g. yellow fever virus, the four serotypes of dengue virus, Japanese encephalitis virus, Tick-borne encephalitis virus, West Nile virus, hepatitis viruses, and many other disease causing viruses.
Hepatitis C virus is an illustrative example of the family of alphaviruses. Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is the most common chronic blood borne infection in the United States. Although the numbers of new infections have declined, the burden of chronic infection is substantial, with Centers for Disease Control estimates of 3.9 million (1.8%) infected persons in the United States. Chronic liver disease is the tenth leading cause of death among adults in the United States, and accounts for approximately 25,000 deaths annually, or approximately 1% of all deaths. Studies indicate that 40% of chronic liver disease is HCV-related, resulting in an estimated 8,000-10,000 deaths each year. HCV-associated end-stage liver disease is the most frequent indication for liver transplantation among adults.
Antiviral therapy of chronic hepatitis C has evolved rapidly over the last decade, with significant improvements seen in the efficacy of treatment. Nevertheless, even with combination therapy using pegylated IFN-α plus ribavirin, 40% to 50% of patients fail therapy, i.e., are nonresponders or relapsers. These patients currently have no effective therapeutic alternative. In particular, patients who have advanced fibrosis or cirrhosis on liver biopsy are at significant risk of developing complications of advanced liver disease, including ascites, jaundice, variceal bleeding, encephalopathy, and progressive liver failure, as well as a markedly increased risk of hepatocellular carcinoma.
The high prevalence of chronic HCV infection has important public health implications for the future burden of chronic liver disease in the United States. Data derived from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) indicate that a large increase in the rate of new HCV infections occurred from the late 1960s to the early 1980s, particularly among persons between 20 to 40 years of age. It is estimated that the number of persons with long-standing HCV infection of 20 years or longer could more than quadruple from 1990 to 2015, from 750,000 to over 3 million. The proportional increase in persons infected for 30 or 40 years would be even greater. Since the risk of HCV-related chronic liver disease is related to the duration of infection, with the risk of cirrhosis progressively increasing for persons infected for longer than 20 years, this will result in a substantial increase in cirrhosis-related morbidity and mortality among patients infected between the years of 1965-1985.
Fibrosis occurs as a result of a chronic toxic insult to the liver, such as chronic hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection, autoimmune injury, and chronic exposure to toxins such as alcohol. Chronic toxic insult leads to repeated cycles of hepatocyte injury and repair accompanied by chronic inflammation. Over a variable period of time, abnormal extracellular matrix progressively accumulates as a consequence of the host's wound repair response. Left unchecked, this leads to increasing deposition of fibrous material until liver architecture becomes distorted and the liver's regenerative ability is compromised. The progressive accumulation of scar tissue within the liver finally results in the histopathologic picture of cirrhosis, defined as the formation of fibrous septae throughout the liver with the formation of micronodules.
There is a need in the art for methods of treating alphavirus infections in general, and HCV infection in particular. The present invention addresses this need, and provides related advantages.
Literature
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,252,714; 5,382,657; 5,539,063; 5,559,213; 5,672,662; 5,747,646; 5,766,581; 5,792,834; 5,795,569; 5,798,232; 5,824,784; 5,834,594; 5,849,860; 5,928,636; 5,951,974; 5,595,732; 5,981,709; 6,005,075; 6,180,096; 6,250,469; 6,277,830. PCT Publication No. WO 99/37779. Chamov et al. (1994) Bioconj. Chem. 5:133-140; Harris et al. (2001) Clin. Pharmacokinet. 40:539-551; Reddy (2000) Ann. Pharmacother. 34:915-923; Reddy et al. (2002) Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 54:571-586.
METAVIR (1994) Hepatology 20:15-20; Brunt (2000) Hepatol. 31:241-246; Alpini (1997) J. Hepatol. 27:371-380; Baroni et al. (1996) Hepatol. 23:1189-1199; Czaja et al. (1989) Hepatol. 10:795-800; Grossman et al. (1998) J. Gastroenterol. Hepatol. 13:1058-1060; Rockey and Chung (1994) J. Invest. Med. 42:660-670; Sakaida et al. (1998) J. Hepatol. 28:471-479; Shi et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:10663-10668; Baroni et al. (1999) Liver 19:212-219; Lortat-Jacob et al. (1997) J. Hepatol. 26:894-903; Llorent et al. (1996) J. Hepatol. 24:555-563; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,659; European Patent Application EP 294,160; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,347; Balish et al. (1992) J. Infect. Diseases 166:1401-1403; Katayama et al. (2001) J. Viral Hepatitis 8:180-185; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,659; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,751; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,347; Wandl et al. (1992) Br. J. Haematol. 81:516-519; European Patent Application No. 294,160; Canadian Patent No. 1,321,348; European Patent Application No. 276,120; Wandl et al. (1992) Sem. Oncol. 19:88-94; Balish et al. (1992) J. Infectious Diseases 166:1401-1403; Van Dijk et al. (1994) Int. J. Cancer 56:262-268; Sundmacher et al. (1987) Current Eye Res. 6:273-276; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,172,046; 6,245,740; 5,824,784; 5,372,808; 5,980,884; published international patent applications WO 96/21468; WO 96/11953; Torre et al. (2001) J. Med. Virol. 64:455-459; Bekkering et al. (2001) J. Hepatol. 34:435-440; Zeuzem et al. (2001) Gastroenterol. 120:1438-1447; Zeuzem (1999) J. Hepatol. 31:61-64; Keeffe and Hollinger (1997) Hepatol. 26:101S-107S; Wills (1990) Clin. Pharmacokinet. 19:390-399; Heathcote et al. (2000) New Engl. J. Med. 343:1673-1680; Husa and Husova (2001) Bratisl. Lek. Listy 102:248-252; Glue et al. (2000) Clin. Pharmacol. 68:556-567; Bailon et al. (2001) Bioconj. Chem. 12:195-202; and Neumann et al. (2001) Science 282:103; Zalipsky (1995) Adv. Drug Delivery Reviews S. 16, 157-182; Mann et al. (2001) Lancet 358:958-965; Zeuzem et al. (2000) New Engl. J. Med. 343:1666-1672; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,985,265; 5,908,121; 6,177,074; 5,985,263; 5,711,944; 5,382,657; and 5,908,121; Osborn et al. (2002) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therap. 303:540-548; Sheppard et al. (2003) Nat. Immunol. 4:63-68; Chang et al. (1999) Nat. Biotechnol. 17:793-797; Adolf (1995) Multiple Sclerosis 1 Suppl. 1:S44-S47.
Pavlovic et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100:6104-6108; Dwek et al. (2002) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 1:65-75; Wu et al. (2002) J. Virol. 76:3596-3604; Mehta et al. (2002) Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 46:4004-4008; Mehta et al. (2001) Hepatol. 33:1488-1495; Durantel et al. (2001) J. Virol. 75:8987-8998; Mehta et al. (1998) FEBS Lett. 430:17-22; Zitzmann et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:11878-11882; Terrault and Ma (2001) Hepatol. 33:1544-1546; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0110795.